


The Cure

by RipJawWolfFang



Series: Cait X sole survivor [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: "aww and here I thought you wanted to snuggle", Addiction, F/F, Fluffy, Vault - Freeform, chems, cuteness, seriously I couldn't help myself, to much cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipJawWolfFang/pseuds/RipJawWolfFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "addicted" </p><p>Cait is headed for the vault, and her chance at a cure and a normal life with the ( female )sole survivor. The withdrawals are getting to her, though, and the damage the Chems have left in there wake leave her exhausted. It's going to be a long trip. </p><p> </p><p>Relationship building cute fic. Spoilers for caits loyalty quest. It also fleshes it out more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fallout 4   
The Cure  
Cait X sole survivor 

 

It gets harder and harder to breathe, every step makes my feet ache and my chest tighten. Where still so far from the vault, but I can't give up now. I've dragged the only survivor of one eleven into it now, and I can't back down. 

She's rushed this along for me, I know, it's so far south that where likely to run into somethin' much meaner then where used to down here. We could both be killed, and even if we get there, if this is all some pointless rumour, I doubt I'll make it all the way back to sanctuary. 

I feel a warm hand on my back, reassuring me. Of coarse she is, she always is. Rare to meet someone who has more balls then me but... I need it now. 

"We can take a break." She can see my struggle for air, no matter how hard I try to hide it. It's scaring her, I can see it in those damned puppy dog eyes of hers. 

Everything in me wants to turn down the offer, but I'm so tired. I end up giving a nod, and let my eyes scan the area, lookin' for somewhere covered we can take a break. 

"Over there," I wheeze and get another look of concern, but worse yet I hear the sound of a storm off on the horizon. If we stop now, we could get stuck out in the rain later. Soak up more rads then we intended.

It's clear the vault dweller hears it to, but she isn't going to just let this slide, and all but pushes me to the small ledge sheltered by long dead hollow tree, probably left unchanged since the bombs dropped. I crawl under, and then sit up slowly, we would be protected from the rain in here at least. When my friend doesn't immediately follow I peek out, seeing her pull out her sleeping bag and some of our supplies. 

"Hold ya horses, what're ya doin'?" I call out, my voice horse and dry. She didn't answer right away though, and in staid crawls in after me with the sleeping bag and my bag. "What's that for?" 

"It's going to get cold, Cait." She explained, her usual soft spoken tone. The grey eyed women had managed to work the rusty zip open, a move I'm sure she would regret when she was cold and couldn't get it closed tomorrow night, and pulled it around me like a blanket. 

"Hey, I'm not five, ya know?" I defended, more then a little embarrassed. I know she's worried but jeeze, you would think a death claw had bitten off me leg the way she's actin'. I swat her hands away carefully as she goes to fuss over it, I'm not helpless. 

"I know." Came the quiet response, none of her usual sarcasm. She sounded frightened, and that made me uneasy. I'd not known my closest friend to scare easily, but I could feel the tension coming off of her in waves. She sat back in the tight space, and avoided eye contact. 

"You don't have ta baby me." I offer softly, "I'll be right, i just need to take a breather." There is another loud crash and a rush of wind outside, heavy drops of rain hitting our little tiny drums just over our heads. Maybe it was better we stopped after all, it came in so fast! 

I lean back and try to get comfortable, but before I can so much as take a deep breath my chest squeezes tight again. There's a sharp, stabbing pain and my body shudders uncontrollably. Eyes tired, I keep them shut as the coughing slowly creeps up on me. It's not so bad at first, like a cold, nothin to worry about. Then it starts to get harder to catch my breath in between, and I feel the blood start to come up. 

Damn it! Why now! Where so close! I give a groan, blood now covering my hands again. My whole body gives a shiver, and refuses to stop, cold sweat clinging to my forehead. Some of this would stop if I took another hit... The shaking, and the pain in my every joint at least would ease, but no doubt it would tare through me faster now, and if It goes dark I don't want my only friend to be stuck in here with me vomitin' all down her, stuck with me until the storm stopped. 

"Can I..." A softer, quieter voice falls from my friends lips. There was a tremble, and she bit her lip. What's got her all upset, I don't know. 

"Go on..." I half chokers my own blood, and grey eyes come up to meet me with a soft blush painting it's way across her slightly scared cheeks. I really don't know what she's gettin' at but its maken' me a little nervous! 

"Your cold..." She offered quietly, arm outstretched as though offering a hug. 

"Your messin' with me right? You, want to snuggle?" I can't help it, I laugh, and immediately regret it.

She looks away again, biting her lip. So she was serious then? Ahh shite, me and my big mouth. All I've wanted ta do for weeks is be close to her, then she offers and I laugh? How did I manage to fuck that up? I curse myself under me breath. 

"I didn't mean it like-" I'm cut off by a sharp cough, blood coming up again, this time catching me by surprise with how much there is. Well at least If I bleed to death here, at least I won't have to die of embarrassment. 

Worried eyes find me again soon though, unsure of how to help me, but I can also see the hurt I put there.

Damn it, I'd do anythin' to take that back. She had not long lost everything she ever knew, and I'm sure it's hard for her ta put herself out there like that. 

"H-hey... I..." My mouth fills with blood and I have to turn to spit it out on the ground at me side. Taking a few quick breaths I try to finish what I started, "I'll... Take that... Snuggle now... If your... Offerin'" 

It feels like there's a belt around my lungs, and I can barely get my thoughts together, but it definitely feels like I'm dyin' if nothing else. 

There's a few clicks, leather straps pulled through the loops that connected them firmly to my friends body, and then a warm feeling as she pulls me in to lay in her lap. Heh, so she even thought of that. I'd have a laugh at her for bein' such a damn softy, if I didn't appreciate it so much. 

"T-thanks..." I choke out and she pulls the sleeping bag around me to try and stop the cold from coming in. This isn't where I thought I'd be this evenin', but it's nice just the same. I can't help but let my eyes fall shut, I'm just so tired. Hopefully I'll feel better after a sleep and we can get movin'. it's not gonna get better on its own. 

As my breathing settles finally, I can hear the rain again. Heavier now, and drumming along with the big softies heart. It very quickly lulls me into a deep sleep I'm not sure I'll wake from, but I hope I do, cause I can't wait to give her a hard time about this, And hopefully repeat it.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly consciousness reaches me again. first the smell of my friends vault suit, a odd mixture of chemicals and sweat, and then the faint light creeping in through the cracks where the cracked open tree meets the ledge, creating our resting place. 'I suppose I'll have to move eventually' I think to myself as Try to shake off the foggy feeling in my head that isn't just from the good nights sleep. 

Then I feel the cold, but only on my neck where the sleeping bag has fallen down slightly, the rest of my body is still comfortably warm wrapped up in the soft embrace of a now sleeping vault dweller. I blink and clear my eyes, she has fallen back in sleep so she's sitting up against the ledge, though her chin is resting on her chest. God that's going to hurt when she wakes up. I can't help but smile a little though, she's still holding on snugly with the right hand, even if her left has fallen by her side. 

I really don't want to move, I just want to enjoy this a little longer, but I can tell from her pale cheeks that the radiation is starting to effect her, and probably me to. We really can't stay here for to much longer.

Before we go though, I have somethin' I need to do. The withdrawals; they will slow us down. Stuck so close together there's no way she wouldn't notice. I'll just wait, just until she gets moving.

"Hey," I shift and sit up, putting a hand on her shoulder to steady her, "time to wake up." 

"Huh?" Grey eyes open and blink slowly, already a little bloodshot and her movements as she stretches are stiff. She can't hide her discomfort while she's still half asleep. 

"Time to get moving." I repeat slowly and wait for her to gather herself.

I watch her stretch again, rubbing her eyes like a child. She can definitely be adorable. Finally she yawns one last time and crawls out of our hiding place, packing up what we're takin' with us. Not a word of what happened last night. To be expected I suppose, she was just tryin' to keep me safe. She was oddly shy about it anyways, So it might be best just to let this one slide. 

"I'll pack up." She mumbled, still sounding tired, only somewhat paying attention. 

While she's outside rolling up the sleeping bag I take my chance, gettin' the injection out and in a practiced movement pushing it into my arm using the light from the hole above to find me mark. 

The sudden rush pushes through my system, calming me trembling hands and settling me stomach. It's all duller, hazier, the worthless memories of all I've been through fade again into the background and I let my head fall back against the back of our little hole. I can do this, Can't I?

The doubts nibble away at the back of me mind like a bloody mole rat, why am I even doing this? Why did I drag me only friend all the way out here through radiation and beasts just for this nonsense? Wouldn't it be better to put up with spittin' blood then fallin' apart? 

"Cait, are you alright?" A soft voice asks, lookin' back in wondering why I haven't crawled out yet. 

"I'm fine, I'm coming." I drop the needle into the dust to be forgotten and crawl my way out to my friend again. "What's that look for?" 

"I'm just... I'm worried about you..." She shifts a little in place, chances are she knows what I was doin' but neither of us will say anythin' about it right now. I don't mean to keep hidin' it but I just can't jab myself with that shite right in front of her. She's to much of a big softy. It's a wonder she can stand usin' a stimpac on herself bein' in the freezer since before everything fell apart. 

"It'll be fine." I shrug as she hands me back over my share of the supply's to carry. Meds, ammo, bandages. Always prepared for anything. Not like me, going blindly chargin' in. "Let's just go." 

I start ahead of her, knowing she will follow me, though she is far better at leadin' then I am, and she is soon creeping forward again, making sure we don't walk into an ambush or mines. No one will even see this tornado coming, they never do. I just have to keep 'em from gettin' close, watch her back, and try to stay out of sight. It wouldn't be the first time they have caught me tryin' to sneak after her and me boots just makin' to much noise. 

I'll keep the off her though, even if we are spotted, even if they close ranks, I won't let them close enough to hurt her. We work well together, as they come to close for an effective hit with her sniper rifle, they enter the range of my shot gun. They never know what hit 'em.

She motions for me to hold position and creeps along the edge of a ridge, just stayin' within sight I wait, wondering what she has seen that I haven't. It's not long before I can guess though, she lifts up her arm and starts messing with the pip boy. I know that look, she's messing around hacking a robot. I want to slink closer, to see what where dealing with, but if she's spotted now she could be the one that ends up ambushed. Then she slinks back to me as screams echo from the path below. A crazed assaultron turns on its own shredding into the unseen men and women below. 

"Gunners." She answers my unasked question, "they won't make this easy." 

The woman in the blue jumpsuit looks me up and down slowly, I can see her mind ticking over. We need a plan and a good one. 

"Okay, once it goes quiet, I'll go first, watch my back." She whispers, "I'll set our new friend to self destruct, hopefully, we can take out everyone at the door." She pauses, screams can still be heard, and gunfire ricocheting off of the robots iron body. 

"Right, good plan." I nod, who knows what we will be walkin' into here, it would be best to avoid a fire fight for as long as we can.

There's a sickening silence that falls and she sneaks downward, gesturing for me to follow. I admit I'm nervous. I'm not sure what could happen in here, but it's the one chance I have at stayin' alive.

Much of what follows is a blur. She snuck in in front and took out robots first, while I put a shot in the head of anyone that tried to circle round to get behind the her. This lot where smart, smarter then the usual raiders, and they quickly worked out once they started falling that there was a sniper. Not that I mind, much more fun for me this way. 

"Your getting rusty." I joke after the last gunner falls before me, far closer then the vault dweller would have liked him. 

"That's what your here for." She smiles back at me playfully, though she soon looks worried again. "I think we passed the clean room just back there." She gestures back along the path we came. 

If what where looking for really dose exist, it would be there. No way of telling if the rumours are correct though, and beyond that, I still have to deal with all the shite I've used the Chems to block for so long. 

I follow her back along the hallway, and into a strange room filled with all these science gizmos. Right up her ally, though I don't know what half this crap is even meant to do. 

The survivor looks walks around, looking at terminals and playing some hollotapes. Making sure she understands what's going on here. From what I can see, it looks like there where only a few fatalities recorded, though that's what I've come to expect from those vault tech bastards.

"This is it." She confirmed, looking up to me with those beautiful eyes of hers from the terminal. 

"I don't know..." I rub the back of my neck, that doubt creeping in. "I know we've come all this way but..." 

"Cait," she stands to meet me on my level, though right now it makes me feel small. I want to hide. "You're sick, I just don't want to loose you." 

"But what if... What if it changes me, what if all of the memories come back and I don't like what I become?" There's a reason Ive kept myself like this, Its kept my mind in check. I don't even know who I am without the phycho. "Isn't it better to just die, then to live... Like that..." 

"Then we'll just have to face whatever happens together." She gives me a worried smile, and puts her hand on my shoulder again. 

"R-right..." She really dose care about me... 

She really would miss me... 

I have to do this. 

"Okay, let's get it done." I don't want to think about it anymore so I quickly move to the chair, sitting down and shiftin' back to try to get comfortable. "Right, whenever your ready. Just make it quick."

She nods to me, worried and tense but masking it with that familiar calm that I've become so used to.

"Okay, Hold on." 

I see her walk to the terminal, press a few keys, then a loud snap and a click as my arms and legs are locked into place with cold steel. It doesn't even give me time to think before there's a sharp feeling in my neck, a needle thrust in either side. 

I had thought I'd been ready, but I was so wrong. Acid runs through my veins, burning everythin'. My body suddenly isn't mine anymore, it doesn't listen when I try to stifle the cries of pain or hold myself still. Every muscle cramps, every joint aches. My vision goes blurry, and then lights flicker across my field of vision like lightning. 

The more I fight it, the worse it feels, breathin' becomes harder and I can hear my heart poundin' in my head. Hot tears run down my face, I can't hold it back. 

Then suddenly, everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Got distracted.


	3. Chapter 3

Everythin' slowly comes back to me, though it's all different now. My spinnin' head and cloudy vision clear to bright colours and sharper sounds. I blink a few times, and rub my eyes with the back of me hands and look up to see my friend standing over me. What I thought had been the flat grey of her eyes now twinkled with a soft hint of bluish green, like a storm over the ocean... 

Had they always been like that?

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?." She sounds tired, scared, but gives me space, thankfully. I still think I might throw up from the dizziness in the back of me mind. "Are you okay?" 

Her voice is different to, softer, gentler. There's a certain ring of anxiety to it. I'm not sure how long I've been out for, but I obviously gave the damn big softy a fright. 

I slowly sit up, rubbing me neck where the sharp needles had gone into me skin. There's a bit of blood; warm and sticky between my fingers. I must not have been out for long, or I doubt I'd have stopped bleedin' and the vault dweller would have patched me up.

"Strange... Really strange...Everythin's different... Everythin's clearer... Lights... Sounds...smells." 'You're eyes. You're voice. You're hair.' I think to myself, but don't have the guts to say it. "Nothin' is like I remember." 

She finally closes the distance between us, trying to get a look at my neck to make sure it's not to bad. 

Everythin's, though I can definitely different feel the darkness back there as well; memories I'd done my best to stuff down with a bottle and a needle, now just below the surface like a shark. Somehow I'm not worried though, not anymore. Even if it gets dark, I can pull myself together either that or she will do it for me.

"It's gone, the cravings, the pain...hell even the rush.. They've disappeared..." I put my hand to my head, tryin' to settle the sick feelin'. "Was I really that far gone?" 

"Thank god, I'm glad you're alright, I was worried about you." She exhales heavily, the tension dropping away quickly. Always bounces back quick, this one dose. I can't help but give a little smile at how easily her spirits lift.

"Seems you weren't the only one, I have a feelin that clever old bastard tommy knew all along." He always seemed to know his way around people, more then me anyway. "Kicked me out of the combat zone so I'd clean meself up... Somehow must have known you where up to the challenge. Must of seen somethin' in you that I missed..." 

"Well yeah, my charming personality." She smiled right on back, her eyes lighting up. 

"somethin' like that." I can't help but chuckle, and it immediately throws me off, I'm not sure when the last time I thought somethin' little like this was funny. Seems to please her though, cause she gives a little laugh right on back.

"I'm never gonna forget what you did for me today, you stood by me when everyone else had cashed out..." I stumble over me words, I'm terrible at this. "Look, I'm no good at thank yous, so this is the best you're gonna get. Now, let's get out of here, leave this place far behind." 

It's gonna get harder from here on out, but I've never felt so sure that it will work out. For once, I think I've found a friend who I can really trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so last chapter for this little one  
> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
> Was an absolute pleasure hahaha   
> I will write more, maybe, in a different fic... Continue there romance a little further... I haven't decided yet...
> 
> I do however absolutely intend to start on one last fallout fic, sort of an alternate end game... Unlike the other to, I have no intentions of following the story or even pretending to hahaha so it will be a chance to go wild. And a chance to hang out with Cait and sole survivor again...
> 
> As much as I've tried to keep the details about sole survivor vague in these two, it's been hard... And I really think I'm going to have to set her character in stone a bit more for this last one... Though lol ill have to think of another name to give sole survivor then the one I use in game hahaha cause I'm Super original and give my characters my own name cause laziness is my primary talent.
> 
> Suggestions?


End file.
